


The Fight

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: They come to verbal blows





	

“You are a pig headed asshole!” Sansa yelled at her cousin across the room.  
“My lady!” Ser Davos chastised.  
“You make these decisions without even speaking to me and…” Sansa continued with bite as she chucked a candlestick on the floor at Jon’s feet.  
“And how could you possibly advise me in this?!” Jon snapped.  
“As I have been married twice already, I think I have more knowledge then you!” Sansa snapped back as she banged her hand on the table  
“Leave us, Ser Davos,” Jon commanded.  
“My King, I think with tempers…”  
“You know nothing Jon! And this idiotic idea you and these men have cooked up tells me how little you know!” Sansa yelled.  
Jon marched toward her and stood in front of her, his chest heaving with anger.  
“You’ve always thought I was so stupid,” Jon spat. “And all the niceties disappear as soon as I do something without consulting her royalness!”  
“My King, Lady Sansa…” Ser Davos interrupted.  
“I don’t think you’re stupid but I think this bloody decision to propose marriage to her is completely stupid!” Sansa snapped.  
“It will save the North!” Jon cried, flabbergasted.  
“It won’t! That’s what you don’t bloody see!” Sansa cried.  
Jon stepped away from her and ran a hand through his hair. “You talk in circles Sansa and I…”  
“You are Targaryen as is she,” Sansa said. “The dragons have shown that they respond to you as well!”  
“And I’m to use the dragons…?” He asked, confused.  
“No! She can’t use them against you, against anywhere that is yours, against the North if you stay here!” Sansa yelled. “You don’t see that because you are thinking with your cock and not your head!”  
“My lady…” Ser Davos gasped.  
“My cock?!” Jon roared.  
“Yes!” Sansa fired back. “She’s beautiful and charming and you want in her bed and between her legs!”  
“I want nothing of the sort!” Jon yelled back as he marched toward her again. “You are mistaken, Sansa!”  
“Then why else would you marry her? The dragons obey you! You are the rightful leader! You…you are…” Sansa paused out of breath. “You want her and that’s the truth of it.”  
Jon grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her.  
“My King!” Ser Davos said as he stepped toward the pair of them; he feared violence with their tempers so fierce.  
“Aye, I am thinking with my cock,” Jon hissed as he leaned into her. “I’m thinking of the trouble that has been brewing around us that must come to an end before we do something rash.”  
Sansa looked at him wide eyed. He had said what neither of them had dared acknowledge.  
Then she pulled a tight mask over her face, one she’d got use to wearing around him and others.  
“I don’t know what you mean, Jon,” Sansa said coolly.  
He huffed and let go of her arms, turning to walk across the room. Then he started to chuckle as if insane.  
“Lady Sansa, perhaps you should go to your rooms and…” Ser Davos suggested.  
“You need to leave as the King has requested,” Sansa said as she eyed Ser Davos coolly.  
“But…” Ser Davos started.  
“Fucking leave!” Jon called to him; his voice deadly serious. “Now!”  
“As you wish,” Ser Davos bowed to them both and left swiftly.  
“Is this how you survived all those years?” Jon asked as he turned to her with a pained expression. “Because I’ve only managed a few months and I feel as if I have lost myself in all of this.”  
Sansa took a deep breath and walked toward him. “You try not to lose yourself.”  
“I think I have, because Father would be ashamed of me…of the thoughts I have…the lust in my bones…” Jon said softly as he looked toward a window where the light barely came into the room. “I have to marry her to save us both Sansa.”  
“To save us from what?” Sansa asked, never giving anything away.  
Jon looked at her and felt his heart was being slowly ripped from his chest.  
“Go to bed Sansa,” Jon said softly as he turned from her and walked toward the fire. “The proposal will happen tomorrow and we’ll both be the better for it.”  
Sansa sighed and took a few steps before she paused and, closing her eyes, she knew that she couldn’t just walk away and leave things as they are.  
“I love you,” she said softly, not turning to see him. “And not as a sister should a brother, or a cousin should, or as a friend should…I love you as a woman. You are the first man I’ve ever truly loved, Jon.”  
She heard him make some sort of gutteral sound behind her then took another step to leave.  
“And I love you, Sansa,” Jon called to her softly from his place by the fire. “I am trying to protect us both from that love. It will destroy alliances and probably the two of us as well.”  
Sansa nodded her head and turned to face him. She had tears in her eyes.  
“I just wish…” she started before she started to sob violently.  
Jon was across the room and had her in his arms in a moment, pulling her against him and rubbing her back.  
“I just wish…” Sansa said again and again.  
“I know,” Jon said softly. “I know.”


End file.
